Brilliantly Selfish
by Evelyns Journey
Summary: Set in Hermione's third year during the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Oliver selfishly refuses to go see Harry after Harry falls fifty feet losing them the match. Hermione figures she needs to straighten him out! OW/HG


-Brilliantly Selfish-

The rain poured down as Harry and the rest of Gryffindor Quidditch team sat uncomfortably nibbling at their breakfast which was hardly touched. Even Oliver Wood, Quidditch Captain, was absolutely quiet, perhaps afraid that if he said something he would jinx the game. Oliver was always a bit obsessive when it came to Quiddtich, most of his teachers wished he would take that much interest in his studies but the boy never did. Strange thing was he never took much interest in girls either, even though he had his own fan club much like Harry.

"Oh come on Harry it'll be alright! I mean really you've got your Nimbus 2000 what could go wrong?" Ron said between stuffing his face with everything within reach. Hermione looked at Ron giving him a disapproving look and a swift kick to his knee underneath the table. "Eh! Hermione wa was that for?" Ron asked angrily stuffing another slice of toast in his mouth.

"Ron for the last time shut your mouth while eating. I mean really no one needs to see that, especially not our Quidditch team. Come on Oliver, you know that our team is the best, there is no way you'll be beaten." Hermione said confidently as she turned her bushy brown hair towards the Quidditch Captain who looked up dazed.

"Right Oliver! Come on now, I mean we've got the best seeker," Fred started.

"Strapping Chasers," George and Fred seemed to be doing that 'twin thing' again. It was actually far from annoying, it was rather comforting and cute.

"An Excellent Keeper!" Fred piped up.

"Oh and devilishly handsome beaters!" They coursed together as Alica and Angelina gave them each a slap over the head.

"Come on Oliver, got to be positive. No worries really," Angelia said smiling warmly in Oliver's direction.

Hermione watched the exchange with something growling in the pit of her stomach and she immediately wondered what she'd eaten. The strange thing was she hadn't touched breakfast after she was turned off of eating by Ron's disgusting display, she looked at Oliver and there it was again that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps she had an ailment? She would have to go to the library after the Qudditch match and look up common stomach ailments to see what was wrong.

Oliver's gaze fell on Hermione's as he realized she was watching him intensely. Strangely he felt his cheeks burn and then he smiled as she turned away blushing furiously. "Yes I believe your right Angelina, no worries! We've got Harry after all."

-0-

The rain pelted outside as they changed into their robes knowing fully well once they stepped outside they would be soaked to the bones and freezing. Harry traced his fingers over his glasses replacing them on his face feeling a bit apprehensive.

They were right as soon as they stepped out on to the pitch they were soaked and Harry realized with horror that he couldn't see two fingers in front of his face. How was he supposed to catch the snitch in this mess? Oliver stepped up to grasp the opposing Captains hand as the whistle broke out over the pitch and he was up in the air flying.

It was a good thirty minutes before Harry heard the whistle and he descended to the ground wondering what was going on. He was sure all hope was long there was no way he would find the snitch in weather like this.

"Harry how goes your end?" Oliver asked, or rather screamed through the wind and rain pelting in his face.

"Oliver Can't see a bloody thing, it's going to be near impossible to catch the-"

At this point Hermione pushed through the group and beamed up at Harry. "Harry I've got it!Come here give me your glasses! Hurry now."

Harry removed his glasses handing them to a demanding Hermione who had her wand out as she accepted them anxiously. "Impervius!"

"There!" she said handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"

Wood looked as though he could have kissed her.

"Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd. The Gryffindor team mounted their brooms with renewed hope as they shot into the rain once more with one difference this time, Harry could see and he was looking determinedly around the pitch for a glint of gold.

Oliver kept watch over the game although his attention strayed to his seeker who seemed to be distracted by something and then he saw it. Cedric Decrypting up the middle of the pitch and a glint of gold yet Harry seemed to still be distracted. "Harry! Harry behind you!" Oliver screamed and Harry whip ed around and say with horror what was happening. Quick as a firebolt he sped his Nimbus into gear but there was another factor that was yet to be counted in.

The crowd's cheers fell quiet as even the thunder and lightening seemed to disappear looking down he saw the cause of this effect. His skin went cold and he felt all motivation and happiness leave as he watched Harry fall off his Nimbus into the crowd of dementors on the pitch and Dumbledore pointing his wand at Potter saying something Wood couldn't make out as his team landed their brooms. Reluctantly he led his broom to the pitch and watched as Harry was levitated onto a stretcher when the announcement came.

"Bad luck for Gryffindor losing 200 points to 50." Lee Jordan's whining voice came over the pitch, "cheating move made bigotry as Potter nearly falls to his death."

"Lee! No need for commentary the match is over, now hand over the mic!" Professor Mcgonagall's voice boomed over the pitch as the rain continued pelting down at the players. Solemnly the rest of the Gryffindor team went to the change rooms and everyone but Wood grabbed their things and set off to see if Harry was alright.

Wood slumped onto the bench knowing fully well that he should have went with the rest of them to see if Harry was alright but this was his last year, his last chance and he really didn't want to mess it up. It hadn't seemed selfish really, it was for Gryffindor after all and not just for himself and they had been so close. Potter was the best seeker they'd had since Charlie Weasley and it was a wonder they hadn't won the Cup in the two years that Harry had been at Hogwarts.They still had a chance but their chances were slim if only those dementors hadn't of come out on to the pitch... well even then he was sure Diggory would have had it before Potter. What had he been so distracted at that he had taken his attention from a Quidditch game! Even after Granger had used that spell to water proof his glasses... boy that girl was brilliant and if it hadn't been in the middle of a Quidditch game and it hadn't of been raining so hard he might have gathered her up in his arms and kissed her right then and there. But as things were it wouldn't happen besides he was four years older then her, even if she was slightly mature for her age and rather cute, he was still too old. He would go see Potter later and he would get his sulking done now.

-0-

"Where is Wood?"said Harry, after awakening and being bombarded with questions on his health he had noticed that Wood wasn't there.

"You know him a bit upset and all. But don't worry Harry you've always caught the snitch before, we've still got a chance if Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff." Fred said smiling at him as mud dripped off his Quidditch robes.

"Ya but Ravenclaw have to win by at least two hundred points but I say that won't be hard right? I mean really Hufflepuff don't stand a chance." George pipped up. They stood there for another ten minutes before saying good bye and promising to come by to see Harry later on as Madame Pomfrey came out tutting at the mess they were making muttering under her breath about Flitch's nasty temper.

Hermione and Ron unfortunately had to break the news of the Nimbus Two thousand to Harry who was very distraught over losing his broom. It seemed that Harry had become fond of it and considered it much like he might consider Ron or Hermione, as a best friend. Hermione quickly excused herself saying she'd forgotten something in the library.

What's wrong with Oliver? I mean really, thought Hermione, not visiting Harry because they lost the bloody Quidditch match! Come on Harry could have died! Or worse, those dementors were looking rather aggressive luckily Professor Dumbledore was there. Although Oliver still has no right to do that to Harry, honestly he falls nearly fifty feet from the air and the damned boy is angry because Harry didn't catch the snitch. Precious Wood and his stupid Quidditch! Does he really think that is all there is to life? Well I'm just going to have to give that pompous, although a bit cute, jerk a piece of my mind!

-0-

Oliver groaned as he pulled on his school robes tossing his dirty Quidditch one's into his bag resting upon the bench of the Gryffindor change room when he heard the door slam open emitting a fuming Hermione Granger who, if looks could kill, would be a murderer.

"Why haven't you gone to see Harry?" Hermione snapped clearly angry which was lucky for her because if she'd cared to notice the rain had drenched her robes to the point that they were sticking quiet close to her skin showing more curves and dips then ever scene by another from Hermione Granger.

"What do you mean? I was just going to have a shower and then go seen Potter or perhaps tomorrow when he is feeling better." Oliver defended himself, there was no way a third year was going to school him on manners.

"Really? When the rest of the team dripping with mud and cold to their bones went right up to Harry to see if he was alright but you, no you had to stay down here sulking about one stupid match that you've lost!" Hermione growled angrily her fingers opening and closing as if itching for Oliver to give her a reason to slap him right upside the head.

"I would have went up when everyone was done, didn't want to intrude would have been rude really," Oliver mumbled still glaring at Hermione but his glare had lost all of it's angry heat as he realized two things, she was right and she was beautiful when angry.

"It was rather rude to make Harry feel absolutely terrible for falling off his broom because of those bloody dementors. Do you know what he hears when they come near? Do you!" Hermione shouted angry at Oliver's calm disposition.

"No, your right I don't. I should have went to see him with the rest of the team, I'm sorry," Oliver whispered tearing his eyes from the fuming young lady whose mouth dropped in surprise.

"Your...your right I'm right! Now won't you go see Harry before he gets frantic with guilt. You know him and his ego..." Hermione trailed off unsure of what to say, she had not exactly expected the Quidditch captain to give in to her so easy. Now that she had no anger left because he had apologized she realized that Oliver was watching her intensely as if expecting her to explode, they were alone in the change room and she was ogling the Quidditch Captain who was four years older then her! Blushing furiously she looked down at the ground, "Right then, I should get going. Sorry to have intruded, I'll tell Harry you'll be up to see him." Turning to leave Hermione felt a hand grab her wrist as she squealed in surprise.

"Hermione...I...I'm sorry alright?" Oliver started giving her that same intense stare of just moments earlier. He watched Hermione's eyes which had widened in shock now narrow with embarrassment as her eyes flickered to his hand around her wrist.

"It's ok Oliver, I know your Quidditch obsessed." Hermione stated her voice quavering a little and then she slapped her free hand to her mouth as her eyes widened once more but this time in terror.

"Quidditch obsessed?" Oliver turned the words over in his mouth as if they were something dirty, disgusting and infuriating. His eyes darkened and he pushed Hermione up against the wall of the Quidditch change room slamming a hand next to her head. "You don't even know me Granger! What are you now some sort of expert on people too? I've seen you spend nearly every spare hour in that library don't you dare judge me like one of your damned books you can memorize!"

Hermione shivered with fear and a bit of guilt as she realized that Oliver was not entirely wrong still that didn't mean he should push her around did it? Although this close up his eyes were a pool of anger she would have gladly died in, shaking her head from these thoughts her eyebrows furrowed as she prepared her retort.

Yet before she managed to even open her mouth she felt Oliver's cold lips crush to her's in unexpected passion. First of all she did not react because she had never had this experience before and was unsure what was expected of her and a small part of her tried to remind her she was angry at Oliver. Yet how angry could she be when his lips heated to hers and he absently stroked a finger over her cheek. Indeed all her angry disappeared as a whimper escaped her lips which she had instinctively parted slightly. Oliver answered her whimper by curling his tongue around her bottom lip and suckling on it before breaking away breathing heavily.

"And what do books tell you about that?" He asked her through gasps of air. His eyes glared at her waiting for her answer wondering if she would even answer, if maybe she might just run away and then sudden panic arose in his stomach as he realized what he'd done.

"My books... they would say... I mean that they would state..." Hermione started her own labored breath making her words tense then her demenor seemed to change. "Oh hell Oliver! Just kiss me!" she snapped at a shocked Oliver.

It took a moment for him to realize what she'd said and without further commentary he obliged happily gathering the girl into his arms.

Maybe it paid to be selfish once in a while, thought Oliver.


End file.
